


盲目的爱人

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	盲目的爱人

张艺兴眼前蒙着一片白色的纱布。此刻一切都很模糊，连光都是朦胧的感觉。唯独眼前的人影轮廓格外清晰且熟悉。  
担心会划伤对方的脸，右手指先摸索到肩膀的位置，抚过衬衫衣领的阻隔，触碰到裸露的脖子。三指覆上喉结的瞬间，随着清晰的吞咽声，突出的那块在皮肤下突然滑动了一点。  
张艺兴慢慢将另一只手也伸出，从那个人影的头顶开始，滑到眉心中间摸到他习惯性皱起的眉头，忍不住轻笑着帮他抚平。然后摸到了对方眼上和自己同样蒙着的布条，以及即使看不见也手感清晰的高挺鼻梁。接着往下就是自己曾无数次亲昵过的薄唇，热息从微张的唇齿间扑打在指尖上。  
“艺兴……”  
正奇怪对方此时怎么开口了，一只大手轻车熟路地搂过他的腰将他拉了过去。突然缩短的距离让张艺兴感觉仿佛闻到了对方口中呼出的费洛蒙的味道。

 

原本这次小组作业讲师布置的一分钟短片主题是“黑白”，吴世勋和张艺兴一起想好的题目是“盲目的爱人”。用黑白分明的背景和服装作为衬托，表达的是两个人在这个非黑即白的世界里，却因为各自蒙蔽双眼连最亲密的人都变得朦胧不清。  
道具简单，也就是白纱的蚊帐和黑色的床罩，张艺兴全身白色包括遮目布，吴世勋则是黑色。三脚架在一旁都摆好了，两个人决定正式拍摄前找一下感觉，尝试一下拍摄效果。  
结果蒙着黑布条一点光都看不到的吴世勋，仅仅是想象摩挲摸索自己的人是张艺兴……就不受控制地硬了。  
他在放任自己之前想到的最后一件事大概是，这是什么狗屁构思，跟自己爱的人在同一张床上怎可能还有空去干别的事？

 

“你……”  
原本的剧本应该是全程没有对话的，张艺兴刚想扯下布条看看发生了什么，手就被握住了。  
“艺兴，别光摸上面了，摸一摸我下面吧？”  
手被带着按在已经硬挺的某个部位，意识到状况突然的转变让张艺兴一时哽住说不出话。  
“布条不要摘下来……我也不摘。”吴世勋说话的声音越来越轻，仿佛恋人的耳语，却坚定得不容拒绝，“看看我们对彼此有多熟悉，好不好？”  
引导的手已经松开，转而从衣摆底下摸进去，顺着腰线滑进宽松的裤子里。  
张艺兴感觉到自己的外裤还穿的好好的，内裤却被吴世勋直接扒到大腿根，取而代之的是一张温暖的手掌覆盖在臀肉上。  
“…………色狼。”  
张艺兴嘴里如此骂着，手却不忍心放置吴世勋那亟待抚慰的东西不管。他知道吴世勋穿的是他那条双排扣的黑裤子，为了节省时间直接摸索到拉链拉开，将里面滚烫的肉块掏出，手指稍稍用力，就听见吴世勋悦耳的粗喘声。手掌换了个方向握住硬热，大拇指触到光滑突出的龟头，就轻轻扣住顶端，剩下的四指握住柱身上下耸动起来。  
“握紧点……”  
伴随着叹息一般的尾音，张艺兴知道自己的肩膀被咬住了。仿佛害怕猎物会逃跑一般，吴世勋沿着肩膀往上一路留下齿痕，直到入口的感觉是熟悉的丰厚下唇的一瞬间，他立刻伸舌撬开那个入口，寻着张艺兴的舌头纠缠起来。  
身后被手指突然侵入的时候，张艺兴被吓得差点咬到吴世勋的舌头，结果反而被吴世勋用牙齿轻咬他的舌尖，带出口腔好好肆虐了一番。  
“唔……世……”  
口水都蓄不住，沿着纠缠的舌头一部分进入对方口中，一部分淌过下巴滴落到正在张艺兴手中越发生机勃勃的欲望中心上。  
一旦双目不能视，人就会不由自主地开始想象画面，而且是从一个旁观者的角度去想象包括自己在内的画面。所以当那幅他和吴世勋都蒙着双眼却缠吻到情动异常、银丝被分开的舌头扯断又再次迫不及待地维系上的画面，仿佛幻灯片一样的投映在张艺兴脑海中的时候，他羞耻到想要结束这个吻，却又用后穴将手指裹得更紧。手指正好在此时戳到他前列腺的位置，吴世勋的手指感觉臀部随着腰微微颤抖了一阵，嘴中就吞下了张艺兴高潮的呜咽声。  
爱人迅速攀上高潮的认知让吴世勋格外兴奋，因为看不见而将所有的注意力都放在两人接触的位置。他抬起依旧空闲的那只手先摸到自己的唇角，再反过来向紧贴着自己的另一对唇里探进去。  
“舔湿它……我现在就好想进去。”  
刚刚射过，已然软绵绵的张艺兴乖巧地张口将手指含得更深，细致地让两根手指的每一寸就沾上自己的津液，更甚者，他停下撸动的手，情难自禁地将自己的外裤解开，连着湿透的内裤一把脱下，然后再次跨坐在吴世勋身上。  
吴世勋从未有过布料摩擦窸窣的声音也能让自己血脉膨胀的感觉，他感觉下面快硬炸了。被湿润过的两根手指以最快的速度找寻到那处密道，就着已经埋进去的另一根手指，毫不犹豫地撑开内壁奋力开拓。刚高潮过的身体里面柔软又温暖，手指几乎碰不到阻碍就尽根插入。  
“嗯……哼……”  
本想停下让张艺兴稍加适应，吴世勋感到自己的手指反而被缠住吃得更深。过了一秒，看不到眼前发生什么的他才意识到。原来张艺兴就着后穴含着他手指的姿势，将臀部高高翘起，俯身趴在他双腿间。明白接下来会发生什么，鼓励且奖励般地慢慢用手指抽插起来。  
张艺兴的双手先是摸到了吴世勋的腹部，此刻衣襟大开，入手直接是他结实的腹肌。往下摸到双排扣，这次他轻车熟路地解开了，接着抚过浓密的耻毛，终于碰到茎身底端。头顶传来吴世勋的一声低哼，身后的手指猛地捅到他的敏感点，抵着那一点快速搅动。  
激烈的快感让柱身差点脱手，张艺兴复又稳住手掌，沿着凸起的脉络迅速找到已然渗出液体的铃口，张嘴就将自己手指作为目标的地方含进口中。  
吴世勋顿时有种，除了下面那处，其他地方已经不存在触感的错觉。他的爱人此时该是怎样一副淫乱的姿态呢？上身压低到几乎陷进床里，屁股还吞吃着自己的手指高高耸立着，因为白色布条挡住视线而更加小心翼翼地、像对待珍馐美味一样舔舐着自己怕是已经涨到紫红的性器……怜爱和满足感涌上心头，此刻吴世勋恨不得立刻摘下自己的遮目布将这一美景尽收眼底，却因为张艺兴突然一个啜吸，突然喷射在他口中。  
“唔！……咳咳咳……都没说一声，这么舒服吗？……嗯……好腥……”  
张艺兴喉咙里清晰的吞咽声，几乎是一记打晕吴世勋的重锤，没射完本就还半硬器官迅速膨胀升旗。他用指腹擦过张艺兴的唇角，下巴，脸颊，鼻头，以及遮眼布条上残留的自己的精液都被他悉数抹去，迅速作为润滑塞进已然松软的小穴中。  
张艺兴搂着吴世勋的脖子起身，被体内的手指推着将腰身慢慢挪到即将最适合被操弄的位置。  
“想要我吗？”  
后穴已经湿濡不堪，吴世勋还故意将“噗滋噗滋”的水声弄得响亮。将张艺兴胸前的凸起被吸入口中，一番蹂躏后用贝齿轻咬住那颗茱萸，还催促地“嗯？”了一声。  
“啊！——要，要……进来……给我……”  
也许因为目不能视，对距离的判断也产生了偏差。吴世勋一手握着自己的性器，一手卡着张艺兴的腰，竟然半天没能对准入口，几次滑了出来。  
张艺兴大约是想象出这有点可爱滑稽的画面，没忍住笑了出声。吴世勋也正好在此时终于找到窍门，直直捅了进去。  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈……——啊！……唔……轻、轻点！……不……慢，点……！”  
一上来就是惩罚性的狂肏猛插，力度之大将张艺兴的每一个词都顶得支离破碎，只有高亢的叫床声延绵不绝地一浪高过一浪。  
“还笑不笑了？……嗯？”  
张艺兴很想讨饶地说“不敢了”，话到嗓子眼就被后面那根粗长的肉棒顶得变了味儿，成了一声声欲拒还迎的推拉呻吟。反而将吴世勋的情欲燃烧得更旺。  
“哈……啊……世……世……”  
听出来是叫自己，吴世勋停下来，将越发硬挺的性器埋在张艺兴体内最深处，搂住他的腰让他坐在自己上面扭动着。  
“你说？”声音温柔宠溺至极。  
“想看你……想……想看着你的脸……”说到一半，张艺兴手已经摸到吴世勋眼上的布条将之扯下。吴世勋刚缓过刚见光的模糊，刚被张艺兴此刻蒙着眼汗湿了整张脸、微张着嘴的样子惊艳到，就清晰地看着他的口型，听他继续把没说完的话讲完。  
“……想看着你的脸……高潮……”  
吴世勋觉得自己要被张艺兴逼疯了，他是侧过头直接用牙齿咬着张艺兴的布条扯下的。他的双手此刻一点都不想离开那诱人的肌肤，用几近掐进去的力度捧着两片臀瓣，一下一下，与自己腰腹往上顶弄的力度相撞着。  
除了吴世勋的粗喘，张艺兴已经连声音都发不出了，只能死命搂着对方的肩膀随着他的动作摆动。  
“看着我……艺兴？看着我。”  
抬起头，两人仿佛有一个世纪不曾对视自己的爱人，眼里的深情都快化作秋水涌出。吴世勋还想再多注视一会儿，那双明目却慢慢阖上，靠近自己将唇奉上。  
“呵……不是想看着我的脸高潮吗？”  
浅浅的一个吻结束，吴世勋带了点调笑地问道。  
“可我……一看到你的脸就还是……想吻你……”  
无需任何语言的回复，献上更深更缠绵的一个吻就是最好的表达……

 

“世勋……”  
“嗯？”  
两人一起高潮后，吴世勋的嗓音还带了点情事后的慵懒，张艺兴的声音却莫名有点慌张。  
“摄像机……是不是开着的…………”  
吴世勋闻言扭头，顺着张艺兴眼睛死盯的地方看过去，发现摄像机的红灯果然在一闪一闪的。  
两人像是同时想到了一处，突然都起身去抢摄像机。不巧吴世勋的性器还埋在张艺兴体内，刚一起身，内壁感受到的剧烈摩擦立刻让他软了腿。眼看着吴世勋长臂一挥取过摄像机，关机拿出储存卡的时候，他还感觉到温热的液体顺着自己大腿往下滑……  
“你……给我！删掉！”  
“一会儿我们一起看不好吗？”  
“不可以！！绝对不行！给我！”  
吴世勋手里拿着储存卡往后高高举起，张艺兴伸手去夺，几乎整个人都趴在他身上了。吴世勋趁机对近在咫尺的脸上香了一口。  
“那……看你表现咯？”


End file.
